


mania lost

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The city is large and you are small. Under  the city's gaze, under the Bats gaze (they are one in the same after all, this city and your Bat.) Your a small man in a big crazy world. So you laugh,Or: When the joker is alone and down in the dumps, the Bat pays him a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! and i'm very exited! but trigger warning, a character does not give verbal consent in this fic, but no actually rape takes place. Just a heads up for the ones sensitive to that.

The city is large and you are small. Under the city's gaze, under the Bats gaze (they are one in the same after all, this city and your Bat.) and you small man in a big crazy world. So you laugh,

But Today is one of the days where the laughter won't come, so you stay and sit alone in the warehouse, maybe a factory, or the abandoned amusement park that your currently squatting in.

You just stay, no grand scheme, no heist, no evil-doing. Just you, tired and alone.

Until your not.

You feel him before you see him. Years of fighting against someone will do that to you. It feels as if the shadows start moving, almost like they become a sort of liquid, a poison no doubt.  
if you still had body hair, it would be standing on end. Every sense and every nerve are positively filled with the words: BAT! BAT! BAT!

Then, you see him. He looms over you. peering down at you laying in a flimsy cheap air mattress that you stole just after you broke out of arkham.

You think about asking him how he found you. But you know all too well that the Bat will always find you. So you settle for the second question that springs in your mind.

“what do you want?” you whimper out.

To be honest, you were embarrassed to have your arch-nemesis see you in such a sad sorry state. Although, your not surprised he's found you, your always the one to plan and orchestrate there chases, so when you hadn't made a stir, you left him with nothing to do. So he's here for a game. Poor dear.

Which made you more distressed then you already where. Because you knew he wouldn't get a chase and you always hated to disappoint him.

The Bat cocked his head to the side, Like he's considering the answer to your question, but he doesn't say a word. He didn't need to Batsy was more of a strong-silent type really, he is vengeance he is the night and such. he didn't need a voice his actions are his voice. It's one of the things that you adore about him, and the thing you despise about him. (After all; they are one in the same.)

You see the Bats white eyes flicker with something unreadable, then he's grabbing you by the collar of your nightgown.

Before your able to comprehend what's happening his mouth is on you in a kiss- one that's more like a punch In the mouth then a kiss. He tastes like rain, cinders, and blood.

When Bats kisses you it's only after a long heated battle has reached its climax, but his anger hasn't boiled down yet, so he begins to chase a very different kind of ‘climax.’ The violent energy never dissipated, just transformed.  
They truly fucked how they fought, and just like there fights, you were the one who started it, and he was he was the one to end it.

Any other day you would enraged that he just decided to change the game, in a way that completely invalidate your role in it. Without saying a word to you!

Today though, you so exhausted that you can't muster the the energy to be mad at his uncharacteristic forwardness.

He shoves your face down onto the mattress, right into you pillow. You can't see him - or anything anymore. But you feel him, you feel him everywhere. You also think your jaws dislocated.

Then before your able to think the words ‘well that's just crazy.’ you feel him pulling up your nightgown and kissing the back of your neck in that special way he does.

In a foggy faraway part of your brain you know that you should do something, anything. the first being is to respond to the Bats advances.

On any other day, after your anger cools down, you would be thrilled. Batsy had visited just for you! and you Hadn't even done anything bad! A telltale sign that he deeply and truly cares about you- eat your heart out cat-lady!

Or, the second option was you firmly tell him ‘no’- something you've never done before, and had said that you never would. Then deal with whatever his reaction is. Of course, that was completely uncharted territory, a mystery, and Bats was always better at handling those.

You don't do any of that, no you just lie there and take it, take it all- anything he'll give you. (But that last part never really changes)

Batman rips of your flimsy justice League themed underwear off you. You feel his gloved hands lightly touch you there almost a tickle. like he's trying to entice a laugh out of you, he just doesn't know how to.

You hear the shifting and crinkling of a belt being removed and pants being discarded across the room

He prepares you sloppy and quick. Just like he does in the alleys, factories, and roof tops. once, even in the Batmobile.

But Unlike back then, you feel the stretch and stinging pain caused by his fingers. You bite your upper lip and that seems to distract you from the pain.

Then after a particularly sharp thrust, he replaces his fingers with his erection, he's in you now.  
(You remember lustfully nights around this time, where you would mutter words like ‘Bat-a-wang’ to him, then he would shove his fist right in your teeth, witch would only arouse you more.)

You yelp, it hurts like it's never hurt before. (Because- you realized- when your laughing you don't feel pain, you just feel free.)

He starts thrusting, at first there long and brutally hard, then to quick, rough thrust. In out in out.

You noticed that in the last few moments you had gotten aroused. Your half-hard erection pressed and rubbed against the sheets.

You consider yourself a genorise lover- as far as the Bat was involved, because you really didn't have any other lovers (although Harley certainly thought differently.) You've always priorities The Bats orgasim over you own. But you never where one to ignore your own sexual needs. It's just your so tired. You can't even feel the pleasure really, you hate it. But at this point you should be used not being able to feel anything that wasn't Batman. So why can you now?

Without you knowing or wanting, oily hot tears pour out of the red corners of your eyes. You sniffle and moan into the now wet pillow. Which seems to only encourage the Bat on top of you.

After a few long minutes of the the one-sided, but not horrible sex. You hear a tight groan- the first real sound you've heard from the Bats throughout this entire encounter. Then you feel his warm release fills your insides up.

Then he's done, he pulls out bitterly and pulls your blanket back over you.

You smell the sweet rancid smell of sex wafts in the air. You turn to your side and watch him put on his pants (or spandex?) And belt back on, he doesn't look back at you. A deeper part of you is offended. Which is strange because you already know for a fact that Bats was never one to help clean up, You and him never had after sex cuddling, that was mutch to tender for the two of you, you've never pretend that your relationship was anything other then violent. So why were you so upset about it now?

Maybe that's what lights the spark in you to say something for the first time in a while, To make him look at you.

“heh…you're-really couldn't even of waited a day after I broke out of arkham could ya?”

The words gave you a sense of pride. You had said it in a way that isn't a question or a joke, just a statement.

The Bats gazes at you, in a cold calculated way he does when he's trying to figure you out, but he never does figure you out, and you have to laugh because even you can't even figure you out.

Then, his expression goes soft and even a little sympathetic. It reminds you of the night with the rain, the tears, and his smile. It's the look that cuts out your guts and sets them on fire. You want to say something else, something that will keep that look on his face. But nothing comes up.

“Joker…” a voice comes from deep in the cavern of the Bats chest. “you broke out of arkham two months ago.” he says, and leaves.

“oh” you say to the know empty factory.  
You start to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce often doesn't enjoy using the clowns feelings against him. (Or even really acknowledging them.) But sometimes... He will never admit it...but a fucked up part of him just likes the taste of desperation.  
And Joker is sort of similar to a child, desperate for any available sliver of his attention. Usually that causes trouble for him, and everyone he holds close. But then Bruce figured out, he just needs to distract him, and if that way is to give him a somewhat decent fuck every now and then, then who's he to complain?

"Ohhh...Darling...Darling!"  
There in the backseat of the Bat mobile. Parked in the woods, somewhere between Kane national Bank and Arkham asylum.

The clown has his milky smooth legs spread out, framing the more muscular man's hips. Bruce hasn't even started touching him, and He's already moaning.

Bruce shushed him, and logged his still gloved fingers in his scared red lips. He doesn't wants his words to ruin the moment. The clown smiled sweetly around his digits. His eyes where big and almost innocent, staring up at him with such loving intensity. It almost made Bruce angry.

Why did he always enjoy These moment? But then again, These where only times where the Joker would listen to him. And even if it never evolved past a quick sloppy make out. He still gets the pleasure of watching Jokers put on a tense smile, silently saying that he wants more, but not knowing how to ask for it without sacrificing what bit of dignity he has. So perhaps he did deprive some enjoyment from this over all shameful act.

"Your such a good boy." Bruce says, just to try the the words out.

Joker once said to him that, Whatever Bruce is into, he's into. So there weren't much of a need to discuss anything. (with was how Bruce liked it.) "Yes, yes your such a good obedient little boy. Aren't you?"

Joker shudders and moans as a reply.

. . .

Later, after Joker had tied up the now soiled condom and chucked it out of the window. It occurred to Bruce that they both could be up for a round two.

Joker began to rub his foot up and down his leg, he even felt his toes wiggle against his bare thigh. It felt so very intimate, and even a bit domestic. Bruce felt a shock of unwanted pride...And well,

this was the parts of the jester that only he got to see.

His mind instantly argued with that emotion. With the thought that, Dr. Quinzel probably felt the same way, once upon a time. The pride soon fizzled out after that.

None the less, it was to late. Bruce had surprised the both of them with not reflexively shoving the limb off of him.

"Batsy, is this as good as it's gonna get?" The clown asked, like he wasn't aware he had said it out loud.

And that just made Bruce want to throw his head back and laugh. Because he would hardly call sleeping with his nemisis so he doesn't go out and commit atrocious acts of evil, anywhere near good, and certainly not as good as it's gonna get. But the words gave him pause, it reminded him of the rain at night and a tearful punchline, and Bruce's laughter coming from somewhere deep within his chest.

"Well do my eyes deceive me! Or is that a smile on my brooding knights marvelous mug!?" Joker said after a bit, seemingly forgetting about the previous question.

The noise made Bruce mind snap to the present, to the realization that he was in fact smiling stupidly.  
"I was thinking of screwing someone else." He quipped, then dropped the expression from his face quicker then had came.

"HA!HA!HA! Yeah right! So darling, was that gorgeous grin of yours a 'yes' or 'no'? To my previous query?"

Bruce thought about his response, he didn't want to upset the clown causing him to act destructive. It all felt so much like pandering, and if anyone, Joker didn't deserve to have his feelings spared. But Bruce was to tired to deal with a dangerous prissy Joker.

"That all depends on you, Your going back to Arkham tonight. If you're on your best behavior, I might make it worth your while."

The jester puffed out his cheeks a furrowed his brow. "Aww arkham, really bats? Why'd you got to go and be like?"

"Joker I'm trying to making a deal with you... "

"Yeah yeah yeah I know..."  
Bruce was shocked he didn't react better, usually positive reinforcement works like a charm on Joker. Perhaps he's just putting up a fuss so he can start a bargain...

"Soo...Big guy, what was with all that good boy stuff back there?" Joker said boldly, abruptly changing the topic. Bruce didn't want to respond, didn't want to give a explanation, because he didn't have an explanation.

He's sure that later he will meticulously, mentally analyze why there was so much 'good boy stuff' later, but right now there was no words to express what was going through his head at that moment. None that wouldn't warrant a plethora of insulting, cheeky remarks anyway.

"It's not that I mind at all really!" Joker clarified after Bruce failed to answer. Then he suddenly sat up, leaned over Bruce and whispered in his ear.

"in fact I wouldn't mind if you did it again and again...Because ain't I your obedient little boy?" The display was him attempting to be provocative, but the overall effect was that he was trying to hard to be sexy, and therefore he ironically failed. Bruce almost pointed this out aloud, it would probably get a chuckle out of his homicidal cohort. But alas he does not.

"Stop that." Bruce shoved Joker, legs and all away from him. "your just stalling so that you can avoid being taken to arkham!" He accused.

To that, Joker pouted some more. "Jeez... Did you at least enjoy are time 'together'?" His ego seemed bruised at the mere prospect that Bruce didn't enjoy there rough fuck in the cramped backseat of the Bat mobile. It was kind of sad, enough so that the man decided to indulge him. (Which was most likely why that manipulative clown said It in the first place.)  
"It wasn't a completely unpleasant experience." He replied plainly. He then preceded to climb out from the backseat, into the cars ever impressive and objectively better, front seat.

"Now that what I like to hear!" He could practically feel the Jokers pleased, beaming smile into the back of his skull. "So does that mean your going to visit me in Arkham?"  
He asked as if Bruce didn't already visit him weekly every time he was in arkham, as per the madmans request.

The vigilante sighed deeply as he start the car, his next words where nearly drowned out by the rev of the engine.

"Yes, of course."

Sometimes it feels like Joker is Bruce's weakness, not the other way around.


End file.
